Thunder
Merc Overview Forceful front line point man with lots of health and lots of firepower. His Concussion Grenades stun enemies, making the enemy targets temporarily vulnerable. Profile Thunder tells anyone who'll listen (and you really have no choice, THE DUDE'S LOUD) that he's ex-Spetsnaz. He's kind of vague on precisely which unit, or where he served, but he's so useful under fire that nobody gets too worked up. His English really is very good, if heavily accented. In fact, no one has ever actually heard him speak or seen him read Russian, including Sparks, who definitely does. Her theory? A lot of passports suddenly became available in the chaos that followed the Dirty Bomb attacks, providing some with an irresistible chance for a clean slate... So, he's Thunder and he's Russian. Got it? Good. Forceful frontline point man with lots of health and lots of firepower. While not the most accurate, Thunder's LMG has a fearsome rate of fire perfect for suppressing enemies, while his Concussion Grenades leave them easy targets for him and his teammates. A heavyweight presence in attack or defense, he’s as adept at taking out campers as he is forcing entry into rooms and past chokepoints. Abilities Concussion Grenade Thunder can throw a concussion grenade temporarily blinding enemies and reducing movement speed (including jump) by 99%. Concussion grenades can be cooked for 1s and can last up to 7s.. Looking away from the concussion grenade will reduce the effect. Weapons Thunder's Default card is the MA42 Revised Gunner Primaries * MK46 (Default) * Stark AR * TIMIK-47 Secondaries * Caulden * M9 (Default) * Smjüth & Whetsman .40 Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife * Kukri * Stilnotto Stiletto (Default) Loadouts Quotes General mid-game talk: * Gun, grenade, it's what I do. * Specialize in crowd control. With grenades. Is is not subtle. But is very effective. Upon throwing a concussion grenade: * I bang you all! * I knock you out! * Headachey time! * I concuss you! * Consider this! * Concussion grenade. * Everyone on floor! * Here come Thunder! Upon being revived: * I see white light. Upon killing an enemy player: * They are dead, cause of death? Me. Upon melee killing/finishing an enemy: * Youuu liiiike? Upon Teabagging: * Make me happy. Special Taunts: * They are dead, cause of death? Me. * Is always same, is never good. * Born to suffer. * Another is dead. * You so very dead. Like dreams. * Not feel thing. Ow. * Is dead, I kill. Trivia * Judging by his profile, it is very likely he is NOT Russian. * Thunder was originally one half of Dazzler. Dazzler was split up into Thunder and Fragger, due to balancing issues. * Thunder's portrait shows him with K-121, which is Fragger's LMG. On the other hand Fragger's portrait shows him with MK46, which is Thunder's LMG. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Thunder was one of the suspects chosen in the third week, alongside Bushwhacker, Phoenix and Vassili. * It was revealed during the June 1st, 2016 dev livestream that prior to the Unlock and Load update (and Thunder's change) it was proposed that Thunder would have two grenades sharing a single usage. One would be an EMP grenade and another a Concussion grenade. Players would be able to choose between which to throw and both would go on cool-down. The idea was scrapped as they wanted players to know exactly what they would be hit with (EMP or Concussion). * When he was first released, he had 160HP. A buff added 10HP to his health pool making him have 170HP, but this was later reverted in the Javelin Update on August 22nd, 2017 Beta Info N/A References More Category:Assault